Lip lock
by makegana
Summary: i kinda got a liiiiitle lazy and put most of the story in the first part..second part in update coming soon if anyone reads this...reviews and advice is greatly appreciated...thank u ******update******* my entire pc crashed and most of my docs are gone


Lip lock

He was just looking to have some fun…..she was out for revenge. They collided in the least expected situation….and they made the best of it.

Chapter 1 - coincidence…right?

'The reality of things sucks doesn't it? We think we have control of our lives but all we can control is our thinking. If our mind says there's nothing to worry about….we believe it….'

From the moment he opened his eyes that morning, he knew he was in for some shit. The light filtered in from the blinds, waking him enough to shift in his stupor…..he felt a hangover coming on.

He turned only to find himself in a pair of well endowed breasts. Any guy would love to wake up to this, but Kakashi was one of the few who reserved their mornings for themselves. He lifted his head, cringing from the full blown impact of his head pounding. Still somehow he managed to rise up enough to see a pretty woman, nude, and under his covers.

The soreness in his muscles, and groin told him he'd been going "at it" for a while. Soon enough the woman woke up, and _right then _Kakashi wished she hadn't. She let out a cry so loud, the entire neighborhood's car alarms all sounded off.

'damn women……even firkin anime cant get that squeaky'

As he muttered to himself how this had happened, (not that it hadn't before) the woman was running around the entire house, causing enough distraction to the silvery haired man.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

The screams woke Kakashi from his half hangover, half blistering soreness, and he trudged up to the living room to provide any answers this woman might want. The minute he walked upstairs, was the moment Kakashi would forever remember as the moment he had fucked his life in the ass.

For as we speak, the slightly blonde stranger, was hugging a younger man in the hallway, choking him to a slight blue in the process. She was hugging naruto, Kakashi's younger roommate, and kept screaming "gaki!! Help me!!"

And to kakashi's surprise, naruto simply pulled out a small frog pouch to which calmed the woman down quite a bit. "Mom, you left this at home"

Poor Kakashi fainted on-spot

Chapter 2 - Habits are harder to break than to form……..

Naruto had been Kakashi's student since he had joined the special ops. From the two met till today, Naruto haad looked up to Kakashi as a father. He had gone through hell and high waters with him. The duo became the most popular selection, for higher class missions. However, on Naruto's last mission as Kakashi's apprentice, their relationship had changed forever. That rainy day, outside, the shelter……. they both had lost an invaluable comrade, and both…..a friend.

_After four hours of explaining as to why Tsunade, was in bed with Kakashi and a killer headache, Naruto had finally gotten her to get a cab home…..dressed of course…_

"Uwaaah….sorry if my mom was a pain sensei…."

Naruto was on the floor, panting after lifting the muscular woman into a taxi. He slowly got up and dragged himself to his room, as Kakashi slowly followed.

The minute Naruto fell on his bed, Kakashi walked up to him and tucked him in. Blushing behind his mask, he couldn't help but think about how cute Naruto was after a long night of paperwork……. 'maybe, if he didn't notice' he thought as he brought his face upon naruto's.

He jumped back after hearing what was only the beating of his own heart, pounding away rushing blood to his face, and surprisingly….his...(_for comedy's sake lets call it kaka jr.)_

He rushed to his room grabbing some tissues, from the living room counter.

_A few dozen minutes later(actually fill in u own time if u want….oh and if u want to know what he did…..just message me and il send it to u when its done ), he returned to the spacious living room._

A very depressed Kakashi let himself fall on the couch and flipped on the tv. Feeling a bit hungry, he thought he'd make breakfast. Then he eyed the room across the hall.

'Maybe naruto'll like some ramen after a long day of work'

Blushing again behind his mask, he pulled out a giant pot, and started the stove. In another pot he started boiling the noodles.

As the water started to heat up, he decided to pull out an apron. Just in case he spilled something. However, to his surprise, there was only the apron naruto had bought him at the new years festival, the year before he had left.

"hehe….I wonder what naruto would think if he woke up with me wearing this?"

Saying so he donned the yellow frilled, pink apron and got to work making the best ramen he had ever made.

_-Naruto-_

Naruto awoke to the lovely smell of his favorite meal……. "RAMEN!!" he yelled as he literally leaped down the stairs.

"KAKASHI SAAN!! I LUUUVE YOU!!"

The exclamation caught the masked man off guard, and he almost dropped the bowls he had just taken out of the pantry.

He snickered as naruto started adding his own 'flavor' to the ramen. "You know, I took all that trouble to come in and make that for both of us, and you're gonna eat it all by yourself?"

Naruto had to turn and look at Kakashi just to tell if he was joking or not. Luckily the playful look in his eyes told him it was ok.

"maaah Sensei……why make ramen if you cant eat with friends?" naruto proclaimed happily as he served a large bowl of ramen to each of them.

As they sat down to eat, naruto stuffing his face, he couldn't help but peek at the elder man in front of him. It was known to few that naruto swung both ways, but naruto couldn't help but drool slightly as Kakashi slowly lowered his mask to eat. Kakashi had noticed, and deliberately licked his lips, as if in anticipation.

Naruto's ramen almost came right back up when he saw that his teacher was teasing him……or was it just his imagination….he didn't know what to do. Kakashi seemed to be a very messy eater. Leaving ramen on the sides of his mouth, and licking it off slowly as he waited for his broth to cool.

'if this goes on too much longer, I swear…ill jump him and lick him all over…'

-Kakashi-

He enjoyed eating things he could use to his amusement….especially since he knew that naruto was bi-sexual. 'I wonder how bad it is for him?'

-Naruto-

'aaaaaaah I cant tell if hes doing it on purpose or not….'

A few moments later, naruto left to rinse to his bowl. He travelled to the kitchen sink, and a few moments later, he felt a slow wrapping motion a round his hips.

"Naruto, how many years has it been since our last mission?"

Naruto gulped. Kakashi had often screwed with his head much like this on various occasions. There was no particular reason to believe that the man he loved would act on him now……..except for the slowly rising feeling in his chest from such close contact.

Too close in fact……

Naruto slowly pushed Kakashi away, looking down.

"Stop…..if you're not going to do anything…then just stop"

Naruto was usually content with just playfully joking around with the older man, but not today……just not today…..

-Kakashi-

He saw tears fall down from his young apprentices eyes and decided that today, after three long years of holding it in….he would tell him….

-Naruto-

"I need to tell you something…."

-Kakashi-

"Me to……together then?"

-Naruto and Kakashi together-

N: I think we shouldn't do this…..

K: I love you……

Both stared in awe at what they had just said to each other….and in that long gaze….they had realized that this wasn't going to be easy….but at least they would both try….and that's what mattered

Chapter 3 - Revelations

flashback

Three years ago the dynamic duo left the city on a top secret mission. Known to only the higher ups and the people on the mission, it was considered the most important mission the two had ever been on. Naruto, age 22, deep blue eyes and golden locks. Killer looks for his age, but surprisingly single. His team mate Kakashi, was shrouded in mystery. He seemed to be in his early mid thirties, and his one visible eye was a chocolate brown. The other eye, much like his past, was also completely hidden. He used a bandanna with a cross to cover it, and his lower face was covered with a large mask as well.

The two made a great team and were just about to leave on their mission. Fueling their car at a local gas station, they happened to bump into Naruto's old classmate Sakura. After exchanging pleasantries, Kakashi decided to get something he saw in the gas station window, leaving the two old friends to catch up.

"Hey, is that your boyfriend?"

Sakura's sudden question caught Naruto off guard. "NO……. I mean…that would be nice…."

Naruto's discomfort told the pink haired woman all she needed to know.

"Well good luck with that, naruto. I'm hoping that you two get together."

"But I don't know if he even notices me that way. I'm pretty sure he's into women…..and I've seen the women who hit on him on missions…..I don't come near close to them….."

Seeing Naruto crestfallen like that, she thought she'd give him a little help.

"Naruto" she called waving a little purple bottle at him. "Do you know what this is?" she asked teasingly.

He shook his head. "Well, I was saving this for Ino, but seeing as you need it more, here you go"

And saying so she dropped into his lap. "It's a class 4 substance, but its no drug" she mentioned as he looked her over questioningly. "It's an aphrodisiac. Just a few drops into a drinkable substance, and POOF the poor subject has an incurable libido for a few hours."

As Naruto gazed in awe at the bottle, he leaped into Sakura's arms and repeated "THANK YOU!!" Till she pulled him off and smacked him upside the head.

Grinning a little, he simply said "hehe, did I overdo it?"  
"A little" she admitted.

Soon enough they, got back to normal conversation, till Naruto's all but perfect memory kicked in.  
"Sakura,…..who's Ino?"

She grinned and simply held her finger to her lips. "Not telling…."

And this teasing Naruto with information he couldn't coax out of her continued till Kakashi returned with a large bag, and threw it in the truck of their Nissan.  
"Sorry Sakura, but we really have to be going now" he said, and grabbed naruto by the back of his shirt, and threw (yes threw) him into the car.

Sakura waved and laughed as she remembered the last time she used the aphrodisiac on Ino…  
"nyah….I'm sore from remembering that……naruto should have some fun with that."

-Kakashi-

The only reason our famous leader was upset is because he had glanced out of the window at the gas station, to see naruto hugging the crap out of his "friend".

'Friend my ass…she probably still has a thing for him…wait, why am I jealous? Its not like he likes you or anything….gaah but still one can only wish…..'

Kakashi's monologue was interrupted by the sound of a grumbling stomach.  
Naruto's small stomach could sure eat……

A few hours later, the two stopped at a river, and started setting up camp. The setting sun across a backdrop of mountains, and fresh pines every where, this really was the perfect campsite.

Kakashi couldn't help but stare as naruto was collecting would for the fire…  
'Damn…..ass….'

He was immediately brought back from his daze by a large blaze of fire. The fire hed been trying to light was now up in flames….a bonfire almost.

The two were setting up tents until Naruto suddenly remembered that he had left his tent, sleeping bag, and flashlight on his bed, in his rush to see Kakashi, who was being very impatient. (probably didn't have his coffee yet).

Kakashi had noticed Naruto stalling to put up his tent by checking on the fire and getting the food ready. Knowing Naruto it was probably ramen. He looked over and noted that naruto was upset somehow. He decided to approach him on it.

"Naruto….what did you forget"  
"my sleeping bag, and tent…and flashlight" he said with his head hung.

Kakashi sighed, and said it before even thinking it over.

"You can sleep with me tonight….."

The words hung in the air, almost echoing with the mountains…..and slowly naruto lifted his head, smiling and slightly tearing up.  
He leaped into Kakashi asking for forgiveness and thanking him fro not calling him stupid or telling him to do stupid things like jump into the lake before he would let him do that…..(he usually said crap like that to show naruto some enforcement, but otherwise was usually very nice to him)

The two ate their ramen in the dimming light and to naruto's surprise, he felt a disturbance in his groin area, and his glances at Kakashi were longer than usual. It wasn't long before he went and checked his bag, and found his aphrodisiac missing…..

Chapter 4 – Flashback cont.

Naruto was freaking out….. what if Sakura's aphrodisiac worked?... he couldn't even fathom what would happen if Kakashi had accidentally taken the potion.

'shit…..what if he slipped it in my drink…'  
naruto was about to ask Kakashi if he had seen the little bottle, but stopped himself. If he didn't know it was a class 4 substance, Kakashi would definitely be able to pick it out…

-Kakashi-

'good thing this damn mask doesn't restrict my sense of smell'  
Kakashi was getting into a t-shirt and some shorts as he mulled over the evening. Naruto had unknowingly slipped a class 4 substance into kakashi's ramen. But what confused him was that class 4's usually took effect immediately….and that naruto had seemingly put it in without knowing it.  
'If he wants to kill me, I should already be dead…..what was it?'

As he sat there in his tent, he remembered that naruto was to be bunking with him. Blushing a little behind his mask, he set up a second pillow and scooted over.

It would be a tight fit, with both men being quite muscular. He spaced out his lanky limbs to allow more space for the young one. And while he waited, he decided it was for best that he had switched bowls when naruto hadn't been looking. 'if there was any poison, at least we'll both be dead.'

He hit himself hard after that. How could he suspect his protégé? No matter what, though. He couldn't afford to lose his life to an amateur move like poisoned food.

-Naruto-

He was sweating a little so he washed his face, and steeled himself for what he knew would be a loooong night.

He entered the tent, and slipped unnoticed into the sleeping bag. Kakashi had seemingly fallen asleep, and naruto decided it wouldn't do any harm to cuddle a little.  
'Woooah, what are you thinking you idiot!! You cant have him, so why do you try sooo hard?'

Naruto caught himself before he did anything he knew he'd regret later. He slowly turned to face Kakashi, and just sat there staring at him. But naruto, no matter how cautious, just happened to wake the older man and then……..the unthinkable happened. Kakashi pulled him into a tight hug. Naruto's eyes widened, his pulse quickened, and all he could think of was of his painfully growing erection which was stabbing the inside of kakashi's thigh.

-Kakashi-

'Uwaaaah, I want this child now……but NO…. I must resist'

While Kakashi was at war with himself, naruto was adjusting his erection, and it just kept growing.

'nice package….i wonder if he'd kill me if I were to do this?" he wondered as his hands travelled downwards, slowly groping naruto's firm butt.

-Naruto-

He froze a s Kakashi grabbed his ass, exactly as he had been imagining it for ages…..all he could think of doing was returning the gesture…..but he stopped. He figured Kakashi was doing this under the influence of the antidote, and would never do this.

"Ano, sensei? Your hand is ….."

"And? You're trying to say you don't want it?"

'YES!!'

"No….sensei…please…." the last word was almost a whisper. "Stop"

Kakashi froze. All he could think of was himself and his selfish needs…..he was the worst. He stopped. However he held the boy in a strong meaningful hug.

"I'm sorry" he whispered into the young ones ears. "Really"

Chapter 5 – Flashback cont.


End file.
